wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Beyond the Rainforest
A fanfiction by CrookedstarAmazing. Sard is a SkyWing prince. Lustrous is a RainWin fruit-gatherer. They have nothing in common . . . or so it seems. Lustrous Lustrous wrapped her tail around a branch and swung herself forward. She easily looped it around the trunk of another tree and clung to it. Reaching up, she plucked a cluster of small pink berries and dropped them in her vine-woven sack. It was drizzling, and warm drops soaked her wings. The fruits she collected were wet, but she knew the tribe wouldn't mind. The sun shone through the clouds, not yet high enough for suntime, even as the rain continued. What a perfect place to be, ''Lustrous thought to herself. Hearing whistling, she turned to see her friend, Carambola. She was showing a pair of young dragonets how to correctly harvest a banana. Pausing, she observed a dragonet carefully picking one of the yellow fruits. "Just like that, Vibrant. You got it!" Carambola praised the smaller dragonet, whose emerald scales glittered with starbursts of gold excitement. "Teaching today?" Lustrous called to her. "Yeah. Vibrant and Tamarind are old enough to start learning," Carambola replied, guiding the other dragonet, who was pale orange spotted with purple. "I'm going to search farther, but you can find me if you need any help!" Lustrous told her. "As if! I'm a wonderful teacher!" Carambola answered, beaming brightly. Lustrous glided ahead. The trees were beginning to thin out slightly, and she saw less toucans and monkeys in the treetops. ''Who knows what I'll find here? ''she wondered excitedly, sunny yellow flashing through her pale lavender scales. ''There could be anything! '' ''I'd better make it quick. Suntime is soon. She perched on a slim branch, and it bent as it bore her weight. She scanned the treetops, and saw, up ahead, a tree heavy with ripe fruit. Winging over to it, bubbles of blue curiosity rose from her talons to her wings as she realized that she hadn't seen a fruit like it before. Humming cheerily, she dropped it into her sack, where it landed, with a soft thump, ''among the other fruits. As she lifted her head up, she noticed that, in front of her, the trees gave way to large swamps and marshes. Murky streams ran through it, and here and there she spotted a pond. It was raining there, as well, and big brown shapes, hard to see against the mud, were moving, as far as she could see. Now bright blue had almost completely swallowed her pale purple scales. She shifted them to a rich brown like the dragons below without thinking, and alighted. The closest dragons to her were deep in conversation, so she stepped past them and strolled deeper in the marshes. The dragons there didn't pay her any attention. They were focused on- what were they doing? ''By the moons! They're fighting! ''she realized. Calming herself down, she noticed that they weren't hurting each other. The biggest one in each group of dragons was issuing instructions, which the others followed without actually damaging their opponent. ''That's so strange! Why would they practice fighting each other? I'm glad we don't do that in the rainforest- it's barbaric! I might fight if I was attacked, but why with each other? She moved on, and came across a large range of swamp dotted with what appeared to be heaps of mud with openings carved into them. As she watched, one of the brown dragons, which she guessed were the MudWings she had heard about, appeared in the hole and squeezed out, followed by two more. They lifted off, soared above a creek, and swooped down. When they returned, the two of them were working together to carry a crocodile, and the third a wet furry thing that Lustrous didn't know the name for, but to her, it looked quite unappealing. The swamp dragons didn't seem to think so. They divided the prey into pieces and devoured it. Ugh! Meat! I'll never understand the other tribes! She ascended near one a small, muddy lake. It was completely covered in algae, and fat frogs peered out bulrushes. Lustrous noticed with a twinge of annoyance and a flash of emerald scales that she had missed suntime. The sun was just beginning to set. I'll have to sleep here tonight. She climbed into a tree, letting her scales blend into her surroundings. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep quickly, needing to catch up after missing suntime. The next day, she traveled in what she thought was the way back, but soon realized she was lost. She wandered through the swamps for hours, searching for the tall trees of the rainforest. At last, when it almost was, once again, the time of day where the sun was highest, she came a cross some sort of formation she guessed was the palace. Large, armed brown dragons paced around it. Lustrous decided to ask them which direction was the rainforest. After all, she was curious about what the other tribes were like. Realizing that her scales were still boring brown, she shifted them to a soft orange dappled with pink. At once, one of the MudWings jumped. "RainWing," he growled. The others faced her, scowling. "Get it out of here!" the biggest one commanded. To Lustrous's shock, two of the brown dragons surged forward. One raised a talon and aimed a swipe at her, which she barely dodged. Pale green fear zigzagged through her scales. She threw her wings over her head, trying to protect herself, and ran. The mud sucked at her talons, and she launched herself into the air. Behind her, one of the MudWings had given chase. Beating her wings, she tried to fly faster. The MudWings were coming closer. She put on a burst of speed and soared away, into a range of mountains. She looked back and saw the MudWings brushing her tail with their claws. She turned her gaze back to the peaks ahead right before she slammed into a large dragon the color of blood. Sard This has been the worst day of my life. ''The blood red dragon stormed angrily across the balcony. ''Probably going to have me beheaded by tomorrow! ''He hissed, smoke rising from his nostrils. The dragons he passed gave him surprised glances, and he snarled at them. He had fought with his mother, the SkyWing queen, once more. He claimed that the arena battles were pointless, a waste of time. She argued that they taught the other tribes a lesson. ''What's the point of watching a SandWing battle a NightWing? What's the point of forcing a IceWing to combat scavengers? There is ''no ''good reason! He winged away from the palace and alighted on a crag. He set a bird's nest on fire and watched it burn, feeling no better. Above him, an enraged eagle squawked angrily. He reached up, seized it, and ate it in two bites. So pointless, ''he grumbled to himself. Sard winged back to the palace, trying to calm down. He pushed his way past a group of dragonets polishing the golden talon prints, and, with one enormous wing, carelessly knocked a platter of goat out of the talons of a dark orange SkyWing, who lunged for it a barely caught it. He spread his wings, buffeting a young red dragonet, and glided up to his room. It was large, with a neat pile of animal skins for him to sleep on. There were tapestries portraying red-gold and sky dragons soaring through blue skies. A stone statue of the queen was placed next to the skins. Sard took the statue in his talons and slammed it against the rock floor of the room. The fiercely beautiful face of Queen Rubellite split off and rolled to the side. Fidgeting with his copper armband, he quickly calmed himself down and set the headless statue aside. ''I should have stayed out there. I need air. Launching himself into the crystal blue sky, he winged over the mountaintops. Beyond the palace, there were fewer dragons, but he still could see an occasional red or orange figure below him. He alighted near a cluster of peaks, tall and pointed. He could see far in every direction, and paused to look around. Ahead, he could see a line of brown on the horizon. MudWing territory. He took off in that direction, wanting to put as much distance between him and the palace as possible. I'll return tonight. Or tomorrow. Was there anything important tonight? If there was, I'll skip it. See how Rubellite likes ''that.'' As he approached the swamps, he came across a strange sight. Two MudWings were chasing a dragon towards SkyWing territory. The dragon they were pursuing was lily green in color. A SeaWing? Why would they be chasing a SeaWing? He swooped downward and landed right where the rock of the mountains met with the mud of the Mud Kingdom. The green dragon crashed into him, and he dug his claws into the mud to steady himself. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded the MudWings, straightening up. "We were just chasing her out," one of the MudWings told him, her pale amber gaze defensive. "She doesn't belong here!" Sard looked down at the dragon, who was still pressed against him. She detached herself and backed away, stopping several steps away from the MudWings. It was then Sard noticed her ruff, and the way she lacked the gills of a SeaWing. "A RainWing?" Sard queried incredulously. "Yeah. We found her wandering about. Can you believe the nerve? They think just since they aren't involved in the war, they can go wherever they want!" the other MudWing growled. "I'll take it from here. You can go back," Sard told them. I wonder what this one was doing in the Mud Kingdom instead of snoozing in the sun. ''Before he could squash the thought, he found himself thinking, ''She's kind of pretty. Shaking his head to clear it, he spread his wings and took off, making sure the RainWing was following him. She was tired, he could see that, but tried to fly at regular speed. But as much as he attempted to be indifferent, he felt himself slowing down, allowing her to catch her breath. "We can stop here," he grunted reluctantly. The light green dragon landed on a boulder atop one of the mountains. She let her wings catch the sunlight, and they glittered like pale emeralds. As he watched, the green melted away, replaced by a sky blue. Clouds of white drifted from her tail to her wingtips. Sard found it difficult to tear his gaze away. When a minute had passed, Sard took flight. "Follow me," He waited until he heard her wingbeats coming close, then flapped in the direction of the palace. When they neared it, Sard alighted atop a cliff. The RainWing dragoness descended behind him with a thump, clearly exhausted. Sard addressed her when he spoke. "You need to change your scales. I can't just bring you in the palace. Queen Rubellite wouldn't be pleased. Turn orange or red, and stretch your wings as high as you can." "Alright," she responded. "But why are you bringing me if the queen wouldn't approve?" "Because . . . I'm asking the questions here!" he retorted, lashing his blood red tail. "No need to be so defensive. I'm not your enemy," the RainWing told him. Smoothing his crest, Sard found it strangely easy to believe her. Of course it's easy. She's a ''RainWing, for moons' sake! he countered dismissively. As he watched, a warm orange color rose from her talons. The crystal blue quickly vanished, and as she straightened up her wings, he could have been facing another SkyWing. "Now fold your ruff back, so it blends in with your scales," he added. Once she was almost indistinguishable from a SkyWing, he led her onto the balconies. Two SkyWings, one red-gold and the other orange, crossed in front of them. The red-gold dragoness took one glance at them walking together, smiled, and whispered something into her companion's ear. "Move, Goldfinch, Junco!" he growled, recognizing them as workers. They obligingly stepped aside, but he saw them exchanging smirks. He guided the RainWing to his room. She looked around, looking curious, as if she had never seen anything like it before. ''And she probably hasn't. Her light green eyes landed on the head of the broken statue. "What . . ." "Don't ask questions," he replied curtly, feeling rather embarrassed. He shook his head fiercely. I have no reason to be. She's a RainWing, no matter how- she's a RainWing. A RainWing, and that's all she'll ever be to me. Lustrous He was so big and fierce and handsome. She admired the way he had saved her from the MudWings. And now she was in his room. Waiting. Every so often, she glimpsed him shooting her a glance, meeting her eyes, then looking away. Before the silence stretched on for too long, she decided to speak. "Can I change my scales back now?" He nodded without meeting her gaze. "Do whatever you'd like." Suddenly, out of nowhere, he asked her, sounding like he had blurted the question out without thinking, "What's your name?" As her scales faded from orange to light blue, streaks of nervous green and excited yellow crept along her wings. He had asked for her name. "Lustrous," she answered. "Lustrous," he echoed. After a short pause, he added, "I am Prince Sard. Daughter of Queen Rubellite." "So you're royalty?" she questioned. That would explain the cool sparkly bangle he wore around one arm. "Right. So, um, why were you in the Mud Kingdom, anyway?" he inquired. "I was exploring. I got lost, and I tried to ask them where to go," she explained. "Then the biggest one told the other two to attack me." "Don't you know that you don't stroll up to strange dragons from other tribes?" He made an amused sound, then coughed and looked away. Without looking at her, he added, "So, um, would you like me to, you know, escort you back?" Pink speckles dappled her talons, and she let them stay there. "Would you? We'd have to cross the swamps, right?" Puffing out his chest, Sard answered, "No MudWing would question me!" I'm sure that's true! ''her mind gushed. Glancing down at her scales, she noticed that they had turned almost completely pink, and shifted to orange again. "So we're leaving now?" she asked, feeling disappointed. "Yes." Was she imagining it, or did he sound downcast as well? They walked back across the balconies. She spotted the red-gold SkyWing, Goldfinch, if she remembered right, pointing to them and then hissing something to every SkyWing within earshot. Most of them turned away, their grumpy expressions not softening for an instant, but one's yellow eyes followed Lustrous with interest. Sard scowled at them. "Come on, more quickly." Lustrous hurried to keep up with him. They winged away, over the mountains. Lustrous flapped her wings furiously, barely able to remain at his side. As the sun sank below the horizon, they alighted close to the border, near a cave. "We'll sleep here." The night was cold, and winds pushed against her. Without thinking, she curled up against Sard. He stiffened, but, to her surprise, didn't pull away. Instead, he slowly relaxed, and soon his chest rose and fell evenly as he slept. She stayed where she was for the rest of the night. Sard ''I let her sleep against me. Why? ''The thought troubled Sard as he trudged through the marshes, stopping every few seconds to shake the muck off of his talons. Lustrous was at his side. She was surprisingly quiet, and hardly spoke a word to him. He glared at any MudWings who glanced their way. Most of them just turned away and focused on their troop. Up ahead, he could see trees, tall and lush. As they drew nearer, he could see brightly colored orchids growing on long, snaking vines. Birds chirped and whistled loudly, and frogs made garbled croaking sounds. "So . . . you . . . we're here," he stated finally. Lustrous looked at her talons. "Right. I should go now." She spread her wings and lifted off. As she used her prehensile tail to propel herself forward by swinging from a branch, Sard called after her. "Wait! Can . . . can you come back?" Lustrous turned around. She beamed brightly, as if she had been hoping he would ask. "Can I? Really?" Her scales turned bright pink, and he blinked, surprised by how pleased she looked. "Of- of course! You can disguise yourself as a MudWing to travel through here, and then . . . I'll be waiting for you," he replied. The RainWing nodded. "How about in two days?" she suggested. If his scales could change color like a RainWing's, Sard imagined he'd be all sorts of excited hues. "That'll work just fine," he agreed. "Well, good-bye, Sard. See you soon!" She disappeared into the leaves. He watched the spot where her berry pink tail had disappeared for a moment, then launched himself into the air, heading back to the mountains with a smile on his face. ''One Year Later . . . . Sard waited in the usual spot. The Mud Kingdom lay below him, and his golden eyes were fixed on it. At last, a pale brown shape winged into view. He stepped aside, giving Lustrous room to land. "Nice night, huh?" he asked her. She nodded, but for some reason looked distracted. "So, how are things in the rainforest?" "Fine. Everyone's great," she replied, obviously not focused on their conversation. "Lustrous . . . is there anything wrong?" he questioned. She has something else on her mind . . . She exhaled slowly. "Sard, there's something I have to tell you." She gave him an uncertain look, as if unsure whether he would take whatever she had to say as good or bad. "What is it, Lustrous?" He brushed a deep red wing against her. "Sard . . . we have an egg." He jumped, nearly sliding off of the ledge on which they were perched. "Lustrous- that- that's- when, Lustrous? Three moons, ''I- I just never expected this!" he spluttered, stunned. "Three days ago," she answered. "Are you- I mean, what do you think of the idea of . . . having a dragonet?" she asked, looking nervous. "Lustrous, that's great!" He watched, feeling elated, as sunny yellow splashed across Lustrous's scales. "Sard, I hoped you would say that!" she exclaimed, taking his talons in her's. She smiled, her pale green eyes sparkling. "But . . . how will we work it out?" "We'll find a way," he told her. "I promise." Lustrous Lustrous gripped the egg her talons. A thin crack had already appeared along the top, and flashes of red were visible as the dragonet inside stirred. "Not long now!" declared the other dragon in the hatchery brightly. Since it was her first hatching, Sapodilla had been asked to supervise. Three of Sapodilla's youngest dragonets; Olingo, Zorro, and Auroral, peaked at the egg from behind their mother. "Has it hatched yet?" Olingo chirped. He reached a copper talon over to prod the egg, and Sapodilla gently directed his arm away. Another line spread down the smooth, pale surface of the egg. "It's hatching!" Auroral declared, her peach and pink scales splashed with lemon yellow excitement. "Hold it tightly, Lustrous," Sapodilla instructed. Lustrous did as she said, then tensed as the egg suddenly shattered into a thousand of minuscule pieces. A tiny red dragonet sat in Lustrous's talons. Gently, she stroked the dragonet's head with a talon. The dragonet made a tiny squeaking noise, then looked around. Her wings opened for the first time, and yellow-green eyes blinked open. "She's beautiful, Lustrous!" Sapodilla praised. "Thank you," Lustrous breathed. She was perfect, perfect, perfect, in every way. She was everything Lustrous could have asked for. Zorro, his scales swirls of cobalt blue and jade green, pushed past his siblings. "Cool! Did you name her yet?" "Zorro, she ''just hatched," Olingo pointed out. "Oh. Right." Zorro examined the vibrant red dragonet, who was lifting her head and glancing around with what looked to Lustrous like a mystified expression on her snout. "I think you've got it covered from here. Auroral, Zorro, Olingo, could you please bring Lustrous some fruit to eat?" Sapodilla asked her dragonets, who scrambled out of the hatchery, towards the feeding time area. The young dragonet stood shakily, took on step forward, and stumbled. Lustrous steadied her, thinking. She's wonderful! What ''will ''I name her? '' Studying her daughter, she finally came up with a name that felt right. "Sunshower. That's what I'll call you." She lovingly stroked the newly-named Sunshower, who made a soft, "Awrk?" ''One Month Later . . . . Lustrous scooped Sunshower up and held her close. "Mommy!" the small dragonet squeaked agreeably. "You're going to meet your father tonight," Lustrous whispered to her. Sunshower yawned, showing tiny white teeth. "Come on, now." Sunshower gave a yelp of excitement as Lustrous took off. She flew slowly, not wanting any harm to come to her month-old daughter. Sunshower raised her snout, looking startled as the wind buffeted her face. Lustrous clutched her more tightly. Tonight, her scales were black, speckled with silver to blend in with the night sky. Sunshower would be hidden from below, although she doubted many MudWing were still awake. The sky was tinged with pink by the time she had crossed over the delta. Her wings were tired, but she didn't stop until she had reached the meeting place she shared with Sard. He was waiting for her. His eyes, like polished gold, scanned the skies. She landed in front of him, letting her scales change to peacock blue, fading dark purple near her tail and talons. She spread her talons, revealing Sunshower curled up inside of them. Sard beamed. "Lustrous, she's perfect!" He wrapped his wings around her, enveloping all three of them in a brief hug. Lustrous set Sunshower down gently, careful not to let her scrape her scales on the hard mountain soil and stone. Sunshower sniffed, then pounced on Sard's tail. "She's as beautiful as you are," Sard remarked. Clouds of rose pink appeared on Lustrous's scales, and she did nothing to stop them from remaining. She let them stay there, glowing brightly as the newly-risen sun bathed her in warm light. Characters(in order of mention) Lustrous Carambola Vibrant Tamarind Prince Sard Queen Rubellite Goldfinch Junco Sapodilla Olingo Zorro Auroral Sunshower Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)